Toph's Earth Bending School
by Supreme Tempest
Summary: Toph starts her earth bending shcool, but first she must confront her parents. My second fanfic, read and review please. Ch. 3 up! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters, and I honestly don't know who does so if someone could tell me that would be great.

This is my second try at a fanfic and an idea I have been mulling over for some time now, I hope you like it! Read and review, I am open to criticism.

.............

Toph stomped arrogantly down the road a smile beneath her glazed, sightless eyes and black unruly hair kept in a small ponytail

After all the time spent training the Avatar and overthrowing the Fire Nation, it felt good to be going home, and she knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to open an earth bending school. She hated that idiot "Master" Yu and his earth bending "school." She spat angrily on the side of the road, drawing some looks from a few passerby.

_There's only one obstacle I have left, _she thought as the crossed through the gate into her home town, _my parents._

..............

I know it's kind of short, but the next chaps will be longer and better.

Well, what ya think? Good idea? Not good idea? Already been done idea? Tell me!!!!

By the by, does anyone know what Toph's home's name is? I watched the episode and I didn't ever hear it mentioned.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and probably won't ever.

.............

Gaoling was a good sized city with a bustling market area but what truly made it so popular was the fact that the second richest family in the Earth Nation lived there. The current master and mistress of the Bei Fong family were middle-aged and had a secret, blind daughter that they thought too fragile to be exposed to the world and so had tried, and succeeded, to keep their daughter secret from the world but had not managed to keep the world secret from her.

Toph just happened to be that secret daughter and no one seeing her stalk down the street arrogantly would have ever guessed who her parents were.

She approached the gate to her parent's manor and the younger of the two guards on duty made a motion to stop her but the older one stopped him and opened the gate wide, bowing deeply as she passed. She recognized him as one of the guards that used to watch over her and he was one of the few that knew she wasn't as frail as everyone seemed to think.

The other guard just blinked in surprise and hurriedly copied the gesture a little too late.

She might have been blind but she could still see, in a sense. She saw through earth bending, feeling the vibrations of the earth she could know the exact actions of everyone around her, as long as they were touching the ground anyways, but no one except an air bender or someone on one of those airships the Fire Nation had built could avoid that for long, so overall her sight was far better than normal vision.

She stopped at a corner that hid her from the main entrance. She could feel her old personal servant, Zen, standing just inside the door. He unfortunately was not one who knew who she really was and he wouldn't hesitate to try and capture her and hustle her back to her apartments to be wrapped up in protective swaddling again, not that he could, but she would rather avoid the hassle.

She stomped on the ground and twisted her foot, and was rewarded with a quickly cut off startled yelp. Toph rounded the corner and crossed through the doorway, smiling at Zen, or rather his eyes and nose, which was the only part of him that was above the ground. The earth floor around him looked as if it had become a whirlpool and sucked him down, which actually it had.

Toph walked straight through the main hallway, which branched off into many different hallways, avoiding confrontation with guards or servants by sucking them down into the earth in the same way she did with Zen, until it ended in a short, skinny hallway which led to the double doors of her parents private audience chamber.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face. Her parents were inside. She had been waiting for this moment.

She jerked her head upward, raising two slabs of earth to cover the back entrances to the chamber and then slammed the doors open. She strode in, jerking her head upward again to raise a slab to cover the main entrance, cutting off the startled shouting of the guards, and then sat down in the chair opposite her two shocked parents who were now on their feet.

Her smile broadened. "Please sit," she said, sliding her foot backwards, literally pulling the ground out from underneath her parents feet, causing them to lose their balance and fall back into their chairs, "We need to talk."

............

Well, first chapter, what do you think. Sorry it took me so long to update, my parents have been doing a lot of remodeling and I've been helping them, so I haven't had much time to write.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Avatar, except for the characters I made up that will be coming into the story... eventually.

.......

Lady Bei Fong rubbed the back of her head where it had banged into the back of the earthen chair, and sat up straighter along with her husband.

Lord Bei Fong was the first to speak. "Toph, whatever is there to talk about. You are back and you are safe. We can have your guards posted back to you in a matter of—"

"—That is exactly what we have to talk about," Toph interjected, "I want you to let me go."

The ferocity in his daughter's voice made him flinch and the Lady Bei Fong spoke up, "Whatever do you mean Toph?"

"I mean no guards, no security, no more over protectiveness. I want to be allowed the freedom to move around without guards."

This time they both flinched back and Lady Bei Fong began to speak again, "We can't possibly—"

"Oh, yes you can, or I'll make you do it."

The venom in her daughter's voice made the Lady go silent once again, but Lord Bei Fong spoke now, furious at his daughter for talking in that manner. "How dare you, young lady. How could you possibly force us, you can't even see."

Toph smiled devilishly, "That's where your wrong, I can see better than all of you. I see through earth bending. I can feel the vibrations in the earth and they form pictures. For instance, the guards at the left back entrance have brought a battering ram, they should make their first hit right about now." Just as she finished speaking, a hollow thud came from the stone slab covering said entrance and a few small flakes of stone fell to the floor.

There was a shocked silence that was broken by the Lord Bei Fong. "W-why didn't you tell us this sooner. The entire reason that we have kept you secret is because we believed you couldn't see, and therefore that you were defenseless."

"I didn't think that you would believe me," Toph muttered, shocked that she had gotten through to her parents so easily.

The lord looked to his lady, who nodded, and then back to his daughter. "Very well Toph, we will announce to the city that you are our daughter and allow you free roam."

"No," she said forcefully, startling her parents, "Please do not announce me, I don't want everyone bowing and scraping all around me, I never liked that. The only thing I ask for is some money to help me with my goal."

Lady Bei Fong blinked in surprise and then smiled acceptingly and asked, "And what is this goal?"

Toph smiled proudly, "I'm going to start an earth bending school."

........

Once again this chap is a short, but this is just building up. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Review please.


	4. Not a Chapter

Not a Chapter

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates, but I have been unable to concentrate on my current fan fics, mainly because my overactive imagination currently has four other stories bouncing around in my head and I'm already looking to the future on my current stories and can't seem to focus on the present. As such, I am sorry to say that I will be putting my current two stories, Toph's Earthbending School and DBZ: Rebirth of the Saiyans, on a temporary standby until I can focus or else my writing will be crap, and that's not fun for anyone. I may however decide to post the first chaps of the other stories to see how they do. Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates and I will hopefully be able to get back to my stories soon.

This not chapter will be replaced with the real deal when I get it written out.


End file.
